Girene Empire
The Girene Empire was formed when Warlord Koprulu Krieg united multiple forces against an alliance formed by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, Highlord Ma'lash, Captain Vor of the Grineer, and Corpus Board Member Ico Bidd. While this organization requires constant intervention from Koprulu Krieg and his Command Circle to keep from collapsing, the Girene Empire serves as the leader of many Wasteland Settlements, with a firm, but fair, hand. Notable Members *Warlord Koprulu Krieg *Dr. Morrigan *Executor Tassadar *Dark Prelate Zeratul *Ascendant Nuroka *Cerebrate Zrash *Chapter Master Artor Amhrad *Farseer Gilria *Shas’O T'au Mira'dis *Overlord Khaepses the Unforgettable *Kaptin Doomkrumpa *Tyl Regor *Alad V Gallery Members Krieg Commissar.jpg|Koprulu Krieg Morrigan_SC-FL4_Head1.jpg|Dr. Morrigan Tassadar_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Executor Tassadar CD0.jpg|Dark Prelate Zeratul Artor_Amhrad_Chapter_Master.png|Chapter Master Artor Amhrad Alaitocfarseer.jpg|Farseer Gilria 8KPeLB4.png|Shas’O T'au Mira'dis MaynarkhNecronOverlord.JPG|Overlord Khaepses the Unforgettable 2444762-ork+boss.jpg|Kaptin Doomkrumpa Tyl_Regor.jpg|Tyl Regor AladVCodex.jpg|Alad V Military Troops Moebius Foundation SCV_SC2-NCO_Game1.jpg|SCV Starcraft-2-terran-marine.png|Marine EliteMarine SC2Coop1.jpg|Elite Marine Medic SC2 Rend1.jpeg|Medic Reaper_SC2_DevGame2.png|Reaper SpecOpsReaper_NCO_Game1.jpg|Covert Ops Reaper Firebat SC2 Rend1.jpeg|Firebat Marauder_SC2_Rend1.png|Marauder EliteMarauder SC2Coop1.jpg|Marauder Commando Ghost.png|Ghost EliteGhost SC2Coop1.jpg|Spec Ops Ghost Spectre SC2-WoL Story1.jpg|Spectre Khalai Probe_SC2_Head1.jpg|Probe d5ca41aee9a7fdc71e00b21a84d7a338.png|Zealot Aiur Zealot.png|Aiur Zealot Sentry_SC2_DevRend1.png|Sentry Avenger_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Avenger HighTemplar_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|High Templar archon.jpg|Archon Nerazim Nerazim_Probe_Portrait.png|Nerazim Probe ZealotCenturion_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Centurion Stalker_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Stalker DarkTemplar_SC2_Game3.jpg|Zera'tai Dark Templar DarkTemplar_SC2_Game2.jpg|Lenassa Dark Templar Signifier.png|Signifier DarkArchon_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Dark Archon Tal'Darim Probe_LotV_Head2.jpg|Tal'Darim Probe Supplicant_SC2-LotV_Rend1.png|Supplicant Taldarim_Sentry_SC2_Rend.jpg|Havoc Slayer_SC2-LotV_Rend1.png|Slayer Blood_Hunter_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Blood Hunter Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Ascendant Purifier Probe_SC2-LotV_Head3.jpg|Purifier Probe ZealotSentinel_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Sentinel Legionnaire_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Legionnaire Energizer_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Energizer Conservator_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Conservator Adept_SC2-LotV_Art3.jpg|Purifier Adept Purifier_Karass.png|Synop Zhakul Guardians Probe_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Probe Zealot_SC2_Rend2.png|Zhakul Zealot Sentry_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Sentry Stalker_SC2_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Stalker Dark_Adept.png|Zhakul Adept HighTemplar_SC-WoL_Game3.jpg|Zhakul High Templar Zerg Overlord.png|Overlord Overseer.png|Overseer Drone.png|Drone Changeling_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Changeling Zergling_SC2_Game4.jpg|Zergling Roach.png|Roach Hydralisk.png|Hydralisk Lurker.png|Lurker Mutalisk_SC2_DevRend2.png|Mutalisk Corruptor_SC2_Art2.png|Corruptor Defiler_SC2-NCO_Game1.jpg|Defiler Infestor_SC2_Rend1.png|Infestor Viper Creature.png|Viper Swarm Host.png|Swarm Host BroodLord_SC2-HotS_Game1.jpg|Brood Lord Ultralisk.png|Ultralisk Adeptus Astartes =Standard/Elite = RG_Scout_Marine.png|Scout Trooper Armor_Blood_Ravens.png|Tactical Marine FT_Assault_Marine.png|Assault Marine Blood_Angel_DW_Devastator_Brother2.png|Devastator Marine Exterminador_del_Ala_de_Muerte_Wikihammer.png|Terminator UM_Astartes_MkVI_Corvus.png|Sternguard Veteran 4c4dbd9b87f7e52a9fc34f6e54aa3279.png|Vanguard Veteran =Specialized/Commander = Deathwatch-apothecary.png|Apothecary DA_Chaplain_capelan.png|Chaplain 1d551620cb9e0fe0e2a1c8987db253db--deathwatch-ultramarines.png|Librarian f5c617c764a6873d1107c615936d695f--black-templars-deathwatch.png|Techmarine Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.png|Honor Guard Titus.png|Captain Imperial Guard =Standard/Elite = Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|Guardsman Ammo_belt.jpg|Heavy Weapons Team Death_Rider_of_Krieg.jpg|Rider Krieg_Engineer.jpg|Engineer ef8e9465b775f100f4549471f8e25c08.jpg|Grenadier Kasrkin_hvy_plasma.jpg|Kasrkin =Specialized/Commander = Krieg_Officer2.jpg|Commissar Dow2r_lord_general_cover_art.jpg|Lord General Krieg_Officer.jpg|Officer Eldar =Standard/Elite = Dow2_eld_guardians_briefing.jpg|Guardian Dow2_eld_ranger_01.jpg|Ranger Dire_Avenger_Mymeara.jpg|Dire Avenger banshee_final_by_mikhailsavier-d71vjw8.jpg|Howling Banshee Striking_Scorpion.jpg|Striking Scorpion SwoopingHawkColor.jpg|Swooping Hawk DRArt.jpg|Dark Reaper EldarFireDragon.jpg|Fire Dragon WarpSiderColor.jpg|Warp Spider ShiningSpearColor.jpg|Shining Spear Shadow_Spectre_Mymeara.jpg|Shadow Spectre =Specialized/Commander = Dawn_f_war_2__Warlock_3_by_republic.jpg|Seer Council Warlock_Image.jpg|Warlock SpiritseerArt.jpg|Spiritseer Eldar_Autarch.jpg|Autarch Farseer.jpg|Farseer Tau =Standard/Elite = Farsight Enclave Fire Warriors.png|Fire Warrior 3xUoc.png|Pathfinder Kroot2.jpg|Kroot Carnivore VespidStingwing.jpg|Vespid Stingwing =Specialized/Commander = Ethereal10.jpg|Ethereal KrootShaper.jpg|Kroot Shaper Vespid_Stingwing.jpg|Vespid Strain Leader Or'es'Ka_1.JPG|Fire Caste Commander Necron =Standard/Elite = Necron_Warrior_army.jpg|Warrior Necron_Immortal.png|Immortal Canoptek_Scarab.jpg|Canoptek Scarab Canoptek_wraith_necrons.jpg|Canoptek Wraith DeathmarksColor.jpg|Deathmark Lychguard2.jpg|Lychguard Triarch_Praetorian2.jpg|Triarch Praetorian Tomb_Stalker.jpg|Tomb Stalker TombSentinel.jpg|Tomb Sentinel =Specialized/Commander = 1455317723018.jpg|Cryptek Necron_Lord_-_Gold_Level.jpg|Lord Necrons-warhammer-40k-35817169-500-433.jpg|Destroyer Lord Ork =Standard/Elite = Gretchin.png|Gretchin Ork_boy.png|Sluuga Boy Shoota.png|Shoota Boy Stormboy.png|Stormboy Ork_ard_boy.png|'ard Boy Slugga.png|Skar Boy Rokkit_boy.png|Tankbusta Ork_Kommando_2.png|Kommando Ork_bomb_squig.png|Bomb Squig =Specialized/Commander = Dow2_ork_mekboy_01.jpg|Mekboy Ork_slugga_nob_02.jpg|Slugga Nob Ork_slugga_nob.png|'uge Choppa Slugga Nob Dow2 ork shoota nob design.jpg|Shoota Nob Ork_shoota_nob_pro.png|Big Shoota Nob Dow2_ork_storm_nob_design.jpg|Storm Nob Ork_big_shoota_nob.jpg|Kombi-Rokkit Nob Kommando_Nob_image.jpg|Kommando Nob Weird_boy.png|Weird Boy 2444762-ork+boss.jpg|Warboss Vehicles/Heavy Assault Moebius Foundation Vulture_SC2_Rend1.png|Vulture HellionHellion_SC2_DevRend.png|Hellbat/Hellion EliteHellion_SC2Coop1.jpg|Hellbat Ranger/Hellion Ranger SiegeTank_SCR_Game1.jpg|AAV-5 Arclite Siege Tank SiegeTank_SC2_Rend_Both.png|Crucio Siege Tank EliteTank_SC2Coop1.jpg|Crucio Heavy Siege Tank Goliath_SC2_Rend1.png|Goliath EliteGoliath_SC2Coop1.jpg|Strike Goliath Diamondback_SC2_Rend1.png|Diamondback Warhound_SC2-HotS_DevRend2.png|Warhound Thor_SC2_Rend1.png|Thor Khalai Dragoon_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Dragoon Immortal_SC2_Rend1.png|Immortal Reaver_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Reaver Colossus_SC2_Rend1.png|Colossus Nerazim Annihilator_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Annihilator Tal'Darim Taldarim_Immortal_SC2_Rend.jpg|Vanguard Taldarim_Colossus_SC2_Rend.jpg|Wrathwalker Purifier Immortal_SC2-LotV_Game3.jpg|Purifier Immortal Purifier_Colossus_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Purifier Colossus Colossus_SC2-LotV_Game3.jpg|Colossus Mk II Zhakul Guardians Dark_Dragoon.png|Zhakul Dragoon Immortal_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Immortal Dark_Reaver.png|Zhakul Reaver Colossus_SC2-HotS_Game1.jpg|Zhakul Colossus Adeptus Astartes Imperial Guard Eldar Tau =Battlesuits = XV15_stealthsuit_Shas'ui.png|XV15 Stealthsuit 1416507149007.jpg|XV25 Stealthsuit Sok2.png|XV22 Battlesuit 1_XV8_15.png|XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Broadside.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuit Broadsideasdas.png|XV-88-2 Broadside Battlesuit XV9-04Right.png|XV9 Hazard Suit XV95_Ghostkeel.png|XV95 Ghostkeel Stealh Battlesuit Tau_Empire_Riptide.jpg|XV104 Riptide Battlesuit Ravanap1.png|XV107 R'varna Battlesuit XV109_Y'vahra_by_geraldii.png|XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit KV128.png|KV128 Stormsurge Tau_KX139_Taunar_Supremacy_Armour_1.png|KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armor =Vehicles = PiranhaArt.jpg|TX4 Piranha Skimmer tau_tetra_by_ranin.jpg|Tetra DevilfishArt.jpg|Devilfish Relic000023.jpg|Drone Harbinger HammerheadArt.jpg|TX7 Hammerhead Gunship SkyRay6.jpg|TX78 Sky Ray Missile Defense Gunship tau_swordfish_1.png|Swordfish Necron Ork Starships Moebius Foundation starcraft_wraith_by_lwerewolf-d32yrn2.png|CF/A-17G Wraith Viking_SC2_Game1.png|A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid Banshee_SC2_CineCardToPlay1.jpg|AH/G-24 Banshee EliteBanshee_SC2Coop1.jpg|Elite Banshee Liberator_SC2_Dev1.png|Liberator EliteLiberator_SC2Coop1.jpg|Raid Liberator Battlecruiser_SC2_Cncpt1.png|Minotaur-class Battlecruiser SpecOpsBattlecrusier_NCO_Game1.jpg|Moirai-class Battlecruiser Battlecruiser_SC1_CineInauguration1.jpg|Behemoth-class Battlecruiser Khalai Observer_SC2_Head1.jpg|Khalai Observer WarpPrism_modes_SC2_Rend1.png|Khalai Warp Prism Phoenix_SC2_Game3.jpg|Khalai Phoenix Fighter Scout_SC2_Rend1.png|Khalai Scout Fighter Sc2_arbiter.jpg|Arbiter-class Escort Ship Tempest_SC2-HotS_DevRend1.png|Khalai Tempest-class Siege Ship Carrier_SC2_DevRend1.png|Khalai Carrier Mothership_SC2_DevRend1.png|Khalai Mothership Nerazim Nerazim_Observer 2.png|Nerazim Observer Nerazim_-_Warp_Prism 2.png|Nerazim Warp Prism Nerazim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Nerazim Void Ray-class Escort Ship Dark Templar Star Relic.png|Star Relic Nerazim_Tempest 2.png|Nerazim Tempest-class Siege Ship Nerazim_Carrier.png|Nerazim Carrier Nerazim_-_Mothership 2.png|Nerazim Mothership Tal'Darim Taldarim_Phoenix_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Skytalon Fighter Scout_SC2-LotV_Game3.jpg|Tal'Darim Scout Fighter Taldarim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Destroyer-class Escort Ship Taldarim_Tempest_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Tal'Darim Tempest-class Siege Ship Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend2.jpg|Tal'Darim Carrier Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend.jpg|Sylord-class Carrier MothershipTaldarim_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Tal'Darim Mothership Purifier Mirage_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Mirage Fighter Scout_SC2-LotV_Game2.jpg|Purifier Scout Fighter Carrier_SC2-LotV_Game5.jpg|Purifier Carrier Zhakul Guardians Dark_Observer.png|Zhakul Observer WarpPrism_modes_SC2-HotS_Game2.png|Zhakul Warp Prism Phoenix_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Phoenix Fighter Scout_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Scout Fighter Dark_Corsair.png|Zhakul Corsair Fighter VoidRay_SC2-WoL_Game1.jpg|Zhakul Void Ray-class Escort Ship Dark_Oracle.png|Zhakul Oracle-class Support Craft Dark_Tempest.png|Zhakul Tempest-class Siege Ship Carrier_SC2-WoL_Game2.jpg|Zhakul Carrier Dark_Mothership.png|Zhakul Mothership Zerg Adeptus Astartes Imperial Guard Eldar Tau Necron Ork Tenno Tenno_carrier.jpg|Tenno Orbiter LisetSkinDefault.png|Liset-class Landing Craft InsectShipDefault.png|Mantis-class Landing Craft BlueSkyShip.png|Scimitar-class Landing Craft GyroscopeShip.png|Xiphos-class Landing Craft Grineer DEGrineerGalleon.png|Grineer Galleon Corpus DECorpusShip.png|Trader-class Light Cruiser DECorpusShipB.png|Merchant-class Light Cruiser DECorpusShipC.png|Broker-class Light Cruiser Infested Attack Mutalist.png|Attack Mutalist Mutalist Lightning Carrier.png|Mutalist Lightning Carrier Mutalist Toxic Carrier.png|Mutalist Toxic Carrier Category:Factions